


[Podfic] Like the Sun

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Like the Sun [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation, Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Sadist, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley cries during sex, Crowley is a Masochist, Crowley.exe has stopped working, Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Divinity Kink, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Marathon Sex, Marking, Masochism, Miracles in the Bedroom, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), No Refractory Period, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overwhelmed Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rimming, Sadism, Scarification, Scars, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Uncircumcised Penis, smiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley's never much seen the appeal of sex. Aziraphale shows him the error of his ways. Cue endless smut.





	[Podfic] Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599265) by [Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito). 

> You may want to have a look at [the picture linked in the original text](https://gyazo.com/4c8b79f42280a97102ecfd59a93585ea), when you're done listening.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Like-the-Sun-e5e22e)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-8-17/24018565-44100-2-393ebad33da4b.m4a)


End file.
